The present application relates to systems and methods for managing loans.
Loss mitigation workouts on home and other loans have increased as efforts have increased to help borrowers cope with the effects of the most recent recession. It is expected that this workout volume trend will continue and remain elevated versus historical norms. This continued increase in workout volumes stresses both the investor's infrastructure for accepting these workouts and the servicers' processing capabilities. Accordingly, there is a need for systems that enable the parties involved in the workout process to better manage the anticipated increase in the volumes of workouts over the next several years. There is also a need for systems that facilitate the implementation of workouts that satisfy the financial requirements of the investor and the borrower.